


How soon is now?

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was during that hellish mission in Morocco when Trowa found out that Quatre slept naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How soon is now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Patenshi).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

It was during that hellish mission in Morocco when Trowa found out that Quatre slept naked. They had been trailing the gun smugglers for three days, hoping they would lead them to their head quarters so Preventers could shut down the whole operation. The smugglers, however, had no rush to go back to their base of operation and spent their time cruising the cities and towns looking for beers and prostitutes.

They had arrived to the lower neighborhoods of Marrakech dirty, sweaty and tired. The motel the smugglers were staying on was one of the worse places Trowa had ever seen. The building was rundown and old and he was sure he was going to find cockroaches and other vermin inside. The only room left had a single twin bed and no bathroom.

The air was warm and Trowa wanted nothing more than to take a shower. He and Quatre headed for the communal bathroom at the end of the hall and almost went back to the room without cleaning themselves. Trowa had seen many ugly places in his life but this bathroom was definitely the worst.

They had a quick shower and returned to their room.

"We are sharing," Quatre said as soon as he closed the door.

Trowa looked at the narrow bed. "I can take the fl—"

"You won't take the floor," Quatre interrupted. "No one should ever sleep on that floor. I'm not even sure the cockroaches find it clean enough."

Trowa couldn't argue with that so he put his boxers on and climbed on the bed. It would be a tight fit for him and Quatre. He bit his lower lip and hoped Quatre wouldn't press his body against his too much, for it would be impossible to hide his reaction. Since the war, his feelings for Quatre had only been getting stronger but too much time had passed and Trowa didn't know how to approach the subject. Instead he settled for enjoying the time they spent together and jacking off at night.

Quatre's skin was warm, even after the shower. His hair was still wet, tickling Trowa's shoulder. Quatre shifted position and Trowa's hand came into contact with Quatre's naked pelvis. He moved his hand back quickly and mumbled an apology.

"I can put on some boxers if this is uncomfortable," Quatre said. He moved back to his side of the bed but he couldn't move a lot or he would have fallen off the bed.

"It's fine," Trowa assured him, even though he could feel himself getting harder.

Quatre looked confused for a moment and then smirked. "It's more than fine, it seems." His fingertips brushed over the material of Trowa's boxers.

Trowa gasped but didn't pull away from the touch. "Quatre, stop." He swallowed. "We shouldn't do this."

"Why?" Quatre's fingers stopped moving. "I though… Have I been misreading the signals?" He pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Trowa put his arm around Quatre's waist, holding him close. "You haven't been misreading me."

"I was planning in asking you out when we got back, have dinner in a nice restaurant, buy you some outrageously expensive wine and seduce you." Quatre laughed. "Things don't always work as planned."

"We can blame the bed," Trowa suggested.

"Yes," Quatre said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Good idea."

 

\- The End -


End file.
